The Information Dissemination and Data Coordination (IDDC) Core provides the Information Technology (IT)[unreadable] services for data collection and dissemination. The IDDC Core provides data curator, web site[unreadable] design/implementation, publication, training, intermediate data analysis processing, and related IT support.[unreadable] The IDDC Core establishes standards for integrating data from the other Cores and disseminating data both[unreadable] within the program and to external investigators. The Core develops, supports, and operates information[unreadable] systems to collect data on samples, subjects, and analysis results and disseminate data through the Program[unreadable] web sites, NCBI Gene Expression Omnibus (GEO) interfaces, public database access, and publication[unreadable] support. The Core trains users, curates collected data, and integrates the statistical analysis results of the[unreadable] Program. The IDDC Core works closely with the Patient-Oriented Research Core (to collect and curate clinical[unreadable] data), the Genomics and Proteomics Cores (to track samples, collect data, curate data, and provide publication[unreadable] support), and the Clinical Biostatistics (CBC) and Data Interpretation (DIG) Cores (to organize data and[unreadable] generate standardized intermediate data analysis results).